


They call you Hawkeye for a reason

by asamandra



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Flirting, Jealous Tony, M/M, Oblivious Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times a guy flirted with Clint Barton and one time someone had to point it out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tumblr post](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/post/138929087037/yumikire-in-which-clint-is-too-dense-to-realize)

5

 

Clint was bone-tired when he finally left his perch. Luckily he didn’t need to take the fire escape ladder alongside the building because Tony landed beside him, grinned, opened the faceplate of his helmet and winked. 

“You need a lift, Legolas?” He asked and Clint sighed thankfully. As usual Tony wrapped his arm around him, ignoring the quiver, and flew to the ground with him. The rest of the team came over as well and Thor held Blood Vengeance, the asshat that thought he could take his revenge on the mayor of Washington DC by attacking the city with an army of mutated bears. Bears for crying out loud! 

Tony put him down and Clint sighed. At least there wasn’t too much damage this time, only lots and lots of dead mutant bears and a few smashed cars. Blood Vengeance grinned smugly when Thor dragged him to the quinjet. 

Clint, who leaned on Tony’s shoulder because his whole body hurt, watched the man getting arrested by the huge Asgardian. When the two passed him and Tony, Blood Vengeance looked at him, Clint, grinned and winked. 

“Did… did that dude just wink at me?” Clint asked, his brows furrowed. 

“It seems so,” Tony said, his voice strained. He turned on his heel and walked away and Clint stared at Thor and Blood Vengeance, then at Tony, then back at the other two. 

“Weird people,” Clint muttered and went to the other quinjet.


	2. Chapter 2

4

Clint sat in the back of the stretch limousine and stared at the entrance in front of him. Apparently the press found out about their plans and a bunch of them lurked outside of the club and waited. Every once in a while the team went out together. And since it was Clint’s birthday today Tony had suggested to use the opportunity to paint the town red. 

“Can’t I just…” he started but Tony had already grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the car. Steve, Thor and Natasha were already on their way to the door, followed by reporters with cameras. 

“Nope,” Tony said and let the ‘p’ plopp, winked and pulled at his arm. 

And in an instant the two were surrounded by the _hyenas_. They asked questions about their last missions, about their private lives, about the reason why they were here and Tony fended most of them off without even getting into a sweat. After all, he had to deal with them since he was a child. But just when he said that they have answered enough questions and reached for Clint’s arm to drag him away, one of the reporters, a cute dark-haired guy with a beard, winked at him, Clint. 

“Did you see that?” He muttered on their way to the entrance and Tony looked at him with a frown.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“No, just… that guy… the one… he winked at me,” Clint said. “Why did he wink at me?” 

Tony pressed his lips together and moved a bit faster. 

“I haven’t seen anything,” he muttered. But when Clint opened his mouth to say something, Natasha appeared with a broad grin, grabbed his arm and pulled him away and onto the dance floor.

“Let’s dance, birthday boy,” she said grinning. And Clint obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

3

“Aw, come on,” Clint wailed and looked pleadingly at Steve. “Why do I need to be there? I’m not even supposed to partake in this mission.” 

“Clint,” Steve said earnestly, stopped, turned around and faced him. And he had to admit that it was a little scary when Steve towered over him with his disapproving glance. Not that it happened very often, most of the time he could… vanish. Now he knew how Tony had to feel, he was often at the receiving end of this glare. “This meeting is important. We talked about it a few times.” 

“You can do it alone, Steve. Why do I have to be there? I mean… you know that _he_ will be there, too.” Clint huffed.

“Coulson is a professional, Clint,” Steve said calmly. 

“But I don’t want to face him.” He really didn’t want to see his ex-husband. 

“Come on, Merida. Agent won’t bite you,” Tony said with a wink. He passed the two of them, walked to the conference room and flopped down in one of the seats. 

Clint sighed, followed Steve into the room and sat down beside Tony only to sulk through half of the meeting.

And Steve was right. Coulson _was_ a professional, he briefed the team that was chosen for the mission and Steve and Bruce helped them forming their plan. Steve because he was a great tactician and Bruce because he knew the place. Clint pointed out a few things and Coulson nodded at him with his unreadable expression.

When they were finally done, Clint rose and wanted to leave but one of the Agents, a wiry guy named Lawler, came over to him, patted his shoulder, thanked him for his support and winked at him. Clint furrowed his brows when the agent went to Steve. 

“That guy just winked at me,” he said. Tony looked up to him, then at the agent - and if looks could kill the man would’ve burned to ash immediately - and then back at him, muttered something under his breath and left the conference room. 

“Tony?” He looked after the genius and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What’s wrong with him?” 

Natasha raised a brow, turned around and walked away. “Oh my.”


	4. Chapter 4

2

“Fuck it, I need coffee,” Tony muttered and wiped his face with his left hand. SHIELD had _suggested_ that the team should attend a charity gala to collect money for a childhood cancer clinic a few weeks ago. Steve was delighted and promised they would be there. He didn’t even bother to ask them.

And now Clint wore a black suit, leaned against a pillar and he watched Steve dance with an older woman, a rich widow, he watched Natasha dance with a senator, he watched Bruce who talked shop with a doctor and Coulson and he watched Thor who told stories about Asgard with a huge smile on his face. He turned his head when Tony appeared at his side. 

“I know what you mean,” Clint said with a nod and another glare at the buffet and the bar. Both didn’t have coffee. He had asked. 

Tony shifted beside him, bumped his shoulder against Clint’s and nodded at the entrance with a wink. “Wanna go find some coffee?” He asked and Clint almost moaned. 

“I’m game,” he grinned and both men sneaked quietly out of the hall and through the back door of the hotel into the backyard. According to JARVIS the next coffee shop was a five minute walk away and when they finally entered it it was almost empty. 

They went to the counter and ordered their _fix_. The barista took their order and turned around with a wink at him, Clint. 

“Did he…” Clint frowned and looked at Tony. “Did he just wink at me?” He whispered but the man apparently had heard them and looked over his shoulder. 

“Just do your fucking job!” Tony snapped angrily and the man’s smile vanished and he ducked his head. When the barista finally turned back and put the two paper cups in front of them Clint found a phone number on his cup. Tony pressed his lips together, threw some money onto the counter and dragged Clint out of the coffee shop. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Clint asked, wondering why his mood changed so suddenly. 

“We need to go back or Steve will bitch at us for the rest of the week,” he said, his voice strangled. Clint took a sip from his coffee and sighed. Yes, probably Tony was right. No one wanted to be on Steve’s _’I’m disappointed in you’_ list. 

“Okay, let’s go back,” he said and he wondered why Tony’s mood changed for the better as soon as he threw his cup into the trash.


	5. Chapter 5

1

It escalated on the traditional annual Stark Industries barbecue. Of course Pepper had invited the Avengers, too, and even if Clint really didn’t want to go, Tony had pestered him till he finally had agreed. 

And now he stood on the beach, Tony’s private beach, held a bottle of beer in his hand and felt like a square peg in a round hole. Everyone seemed to know everyone and he was pretty sure they did, after all they worked together every day. 

When his bottle was empty he went to the bar to get a new one. 

“Hey, Clint,” Tony came to him just when he had ordered his drink. “Enjoying yourself?” 

“Yeah,” he lied and smiled when Tony winked at him. The guy behind the bar placed a bottle of beer in front of him and asked Tony what he wanted. The genius ordered a coke and turned back to Clint when Pepper called for him.

He rolled his eyes, sighed theatrically and left with another wink. “Duty calls,” he said with a laugh, patted Clint’s shoulder and walked over to Pepper. 

“Anything else I can do for you?” The barkeeper asked and placed both his hands onto the bar. He smiled and now Clint looked up at him, scrutinized him. He was quite attractive, tall, dark haired, a stylish beard… a little bit like a younger, less attractive version of Tony Stark. “You look far from happy, if I may add.” 

“Yeah… no… it’s just…” He sighed. “I don’t like these…” He gestured vaguely at the party behind him. The younger man nodded understandingly. 

“Wait a second,” he said and his smile broadened, he winked at Clint, turned around, took the cocktail shaker and started to mix a drink. And only a minute later he placed a glass with a pink drink in front of Clint. 

“Singapore Sling, the original from the Raffles Hotel in Singapore,” the man smiled and winked. Clint wanted to reach for the glass when he saw the wink. He stopped and furrowed his brows. But the man’s smile only broadened. “Try it,” he said. 

Clint reached for the glass skeptically - the drink was really pink - and took the straw. But when he tried it, it was delicious.

“Wow,” he said appreciatively and smiled back at the barkeeper. “It’s good,” he added. 

“I knew you’d like it,” the man grinned. “I’m Greg, by the way,” he said and held his hand out for Clint to shake it. But before he could take it Tony was back, his face dark with anger. He strode around the bar, took the younger man at the scruff of his neck and hissed, “You’re here to work and not to harass my guests!” 

“Tony! What the fuck!” Clint blurted, completely taken aback. But Tony didn’t listen to him, he shoved the barkeeper away and was on him in an instant, pointed threateningly with a finger at him.

“You leave my property immediately and if I see you here again, I swear to god…” He snapped but got interrupted by Steve dragging him back. 

“Tony! Are you crazy?” The rest of the Avengers, Pepper, Happy, Coulson and a few of the other guests came over here, too, and Tony finally let go of the man, straightened his jacket and glared angrily at him.

“Get him out of my sight,” he growled and stalked away. Clint sat there, mouth agape, and stared after him. 

“What was that?” He asked and Natasha sighed. 

“You’re an idiot, Barton,” she said and Clint turned to her. “They call you Hawkeye for reason.” 

Clint watched her walking away and furrowed his brows. “Huh.”


	6. Chapter 6

+1

 

Clint found Natasha on one of the beach chairs with a colorful cocktail in her hand, drinking from a straw. He grabbed her legs, shoved them away and sat down.

“Okay, what was that?” He asked and Natasha removed her shades to glare at him again.

“Do I need to repeat myself? You’re an idiot, Clint,” she said, her brow raised. 

“No, the other thing.” Clint huffed. 

“You’re Hawkeye. You’re supposed to see everything. You always tell anyone how good you can see, but you can’t see what’s right in front of you?” 

“What do you mean? And what has that got to do with Tony’s strange behavior?” He asked. “I mean, I’ve never seen him so…” 

“You’re not only an idiot, you’re a blind idiot,” Natasha interrupted him. 

“What?” 

“Clint,” Natasha said very slowly as if she would talk to someone slow on the uptake. “You’re my best friend but sometimes I hate you. I mean, I know that you don’t always get when someone tries to flirt with you but this time you carry things too far.” 

“What? I realized that Greg flirted with me and I…” Natasha reached over and slapped the back of his head. “Ouch! What was that for?” 

“I don’t talk about this _Greg_ guy, whoever that is, idiot! I talk about Stark!” She hissed.

“I don’t… what is with Tony?” She slapped the back of his head again. “Ouch!” 

“Tony tries to flirt with you for months now!” Natasha said. Clint looked at her as if she’d grown a second head. 

“What?” 

“I guess I need a bat for your thick skull,” Natasha muttered under her breath. “Tony Stark, that dark-haired guy with the beard who used to live with us in Avengers Tower, you remember him?” 

“Tasha!” 

“He tries to flirt with you for months. For months, Barton!! And you just don’t get it!” She explained very slowly now. “It’s almost pathetic to have to watch him getting rebuffed every time he hits on you. And he still keeps trying.” 

“What?” He repeated but when he saw Natasha’s expression darken he continued quickly, “Why would Tony flirt with me? I mean, he’s together with Pepper and…” Natasha stopped him with another slap to the back of his head. “Ouch! Can you stop that already?” 

“Tony and Pepper broke up last year and Pepper is dating Happy for more than four months now.” 

“What?” Clint stared at her open mouthed. How could he miss all this? 

“And all the time… all the time, Clint, I had to watch you pine after Tony. I don’t know… I’m not sure if you’re just blind or really dumb,” she muttered. 

“I… I…” Clint stammered. “But Tony is straight!”

“You’re called Hawkeye for a reason, Clint. So, open your damn eyes!” Natasha sat up, rose, handed him the half emptied glass, put on her shades and left him sitting on the beach chair. 

“How could I miss all this?” He asked himself and the woman, who sat not far away, looked at him with a frown. 

Clint sat at the beach chair holding Natasha’s cocktail and staring at the water, reconsidering each and every encounter he had had with Tony in the last months. And then he buried his head in his hands. “Oh my god, I’m such an idiot!” 

“Hey,” he suddenly heard a voice and almost jumped a mile. Tony stood behind the beach chair and smiled ruefully. “I… I wanted to apologize for… you know…” he gestured vaguely in the direction of the bar. 

“No! No, Tony… I mean…” He stopped, swallowed and rose. “I mean… I think I have to apologize,” he said. Tony furrowed his brows. 

“What for? I was the one who made a scene in front of everyone,” he said and Clint saw him swallow. “You have every right to flirt with whomever you want. I didn’t want to…” 

Clint looked at him, looked at his mouth moving and since he had no idea what to say he just made a step in his direction, grabbed Tony’s face with both hands and kissed him. Tony was stiff as a poker for almost five seconds but then he wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist and responded to the kiss. 

“Oh god, finally!” They heard Steve’s voice and separated quickly.

“No, no, go on,” Bruce added with a smile. 

“Don’t mind us,” Pepper said, her arm around Happy’s waist. 

“We just want to be sure it’s for real.” Fury huffed. 

“What…” Clint started and Tony pressed his forehead against his shoulder and mumbled something that almost sounded like an excuse again. 

“Come on, friends, let us leave the two alone,” Thor rumbled and shooed the others away with a wink in Clint’s direction. 

“Did… did he just wink at me?” He asked and Tony looked up now, growling at the Asgardian. “Why does everyone keep winking at me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
